The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a lift axle parallelogram suspension system.
It has become increasingly important in the suspension system market to provide suspension systems which weigh less and support equivalent or increased loads. Thus, suspension system configurations which accomplish these goals at the same time are highly desirable.
One problem in the suspension system art is how to resist lateral forces applied to an axle assembly. Such lateral forces may result from vehicle cornering, articulation of the axle assembly, etc., and can, for example, cause premature wear of pivot bushings or other components of the suspension system. An improved suspension system would preferably provide for resisting lateral forces, without increasing the weight of the suspension system significantly, or at all.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved suspension system. In particular, there is a need for suspension systems, such as lift axle parallelogram suspension systems, which have increased load carrying capacities, reduced weight, and which satisfactorily resist lateral forces applied thereto. Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a suspension system which accomplishes at least one of these goals.